madeinabyssfandomcom-20200214-history
Belaf
|species = Narehate |status = Alive |occupation = Sage |first_appearance = Chapter 45 (Manga)}} Belaf is one of the Three Sages of Ilblu. As human he used to be one of the key members of the Ganja Suicide Corps and is now one of Ilblu's most important residents. Appearance Belaf has a long, centipede-like body and a head reminiscent of a flower. He has almost no facial features except for what is at first glance two empty eye sockets, but are actually more akin to mouths. A proboscis-like tube protrudes from each hole to eat and his voice also comes from these openings. As a human, Belaf was thin and tall. He had wild silver hair and a large scar across the left side of his face. His eyes were light blue colored and he always had an intense expression on his face. Personality Belaf's will go to any means possible to get what he wants, even if it means destroying his own body. He will, however, be considerate towards others, as shown when he gave Riko the choice what to trade for getting Nanachi back. Belaf was a much warmer person when he was human. While still intense and intimidating, he was very insightful to others thoughts and feelings and helped raise Vueko's confidence during their travels. He was also just as intelligent; he served as the main translator between the Abyss's island natives and the Ganja crew. History Ganja Arc Belaf was once a human and part of the Ganja Suicide Corps who aimed to find the Golden City at the bottom of the Abyss. He served as one of Ganja's Sages, as well as the main translator for the Abyss's native people. After Ganja had created a Camp on the 6th layer and started to suffer symptoms of an unknown body-hardening disease it was Belaf who discovered the source of it. He also fell ill, due to them having no alternative source of water, but was later healed by "medicine" given to him by Wazukyan. It's revealed the food Wazukyan had fed Vueko, Belaf and other Ganja members, who gotten infected by the "Mockwater", is broth made from Irumyuui’s children and to his surprise it not only gave nourishment to the infected, but also alleviated the symptoms of their infection. Upon this reveal, Belaf was shocked that he consumed Irumyuui’s children and suffered a mental breakdown, blaming himself heavily for having willingly eaten the broth while he was under the effects of the Mockwater. He’s later seen being fed by Vueko due to having starved himself to the point of being unable to move and yet still pleaded for her to stop feeding him broth made from Irumyuui’s children. When Irumyuui, after her last transformation, started to consume predators of the 6th layer Belaf, still plagued by guilt pleaded to her to consume him aswell to make up for having eaten her children. A giant hole opened up in Irumyuui, allowing Belaf to walk right inside her. As Belaf’s flesh was consumed he was simultaneously reconstructed and transformed into a Narehate. The other Ganja members, struck by the "beauty" of Belaf’s new form, concluded that they would be forgiven for eating Irumyuui’s children if they offer themselves up to her in the same way and Wazukyan proclaimed that this is the home they had been looking for. Early Life as Narehate During one of Bondrewd's, reportedly many, visits to the village he brought Mitty with him. Belaf was able to sense Mitty's true immortality and decided he had to have her for his own. Bondrewd refused to sell her to Belaf no matter what was offered. So instead Belaf sacrificed all 724 of his arms and legs, half of his body, part of his sensory organs, and "reduced and used their value" in order for Mitty to be reborn in the village. Belaf uses Mitty as his main source of food, since no matter how much he takes from her she regenerates due to being immortal. Ilblu Arc After Nanachi hears from Majikaja, during a conversation about value, that Belaf is in possession of of the supposed-to-be-dead Mitty they ask Majikaja to take them to Belaf. Upon visiting the sage's house Nanachi is moved to tears out of happiness to be reunited with Mitty, but is shocked moments later as they watch how Belaf extends his feelers to drink from Mitty. Because Nanachi wants to save Mitty from more torment they offer themself up to Belaf in exchange for Mitty. Later on, Riko visits the sage since she has been informed to find Nanachi with him. Riko finds Nanachi and Mitty with Belaf and he tells her that the Mitty he has is a clone created from the original brought by Bondrewd to the village whom he wanted to use as a nutrition source. Because he couldn't afford to buy Mitty directly from him, he sacrificed half of his body to have the village replicate her. He also tells her about how Nanachi offered themself up to him and that he is willing to sell her back to Riko in exchange for something of similar value. He suggests to her to trade both her eyes, both her legs or her complete digestive system to him. Before Riko can make a deal with him Majikaja closes up her mouth, tells her not to be hasty and Riko gives up for the moment. After Nanachi wakes up, from the trembles of the ongoing battle between Faputa and the villagers, and asks Belaf what is happening, he informs them that their dream is now not a dream anymore. Abilities High Regeneration Belaf sacrificed most of his body in order to obtain Mitty. Most of it seems to have been regenerated or healed over time. Nutrition Absorbtion Due to his bodily changes as Narehate, Belaf is able to absorb nutrition from other living beings by inserting his proboscis-like tubes into one of their orifices. Quotes *(To Vueko) "Beauty is in the eyes... Whether you are ugly and inflamed, or fallen in the face of impossibility, or denied a chance to even stand up... Glare... love... anger. That gaze is the essence of beauty." Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Abyss Characters Category:Narehate Category:Spoiler